


Giving In

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Liam but is with Perrie. When he breaks it off at last he stays away as he knows Liam and Harry have an arrangement. Finally he breaks down telling Niall and Louis about his feelings and he learns something shocking about Harry and Liam which leads him to show up at Liam’s door confessing his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way hate Perrie just to make that clear. I love Perrie and am actually a huge Mixer!! So enjoy and leaving comments/kudos would make my day.

Standing there, Zayn couldn’t help but realize something. He couldn’t help but feel like the past month was on repeat between the interviews with the same questions and the constant bickering with Perrie. He would come home from a long day of interviews with the interviewer pounding him with questions that he had answered thousands of times before only to have Perrie show up at his door yelling at him for some dumb mistake. He couldn’t help it if he forgot he was to meet her for dinner and instead had gone instead to Liam’s flat to play some video games. With such long days sometimes ones mind just lost track of certain things and lately it was things having to deal with the girl he supposedly love but actually didn’t. Nope he was in fact in love with his best mate and instead of just telling Perrie things were over he instead dragged it out since he knew that Liam and Harry had some kind of arrangement going.

Standing there as the blonde screamed at him he finally just felt himself snap. He used to just give in but this time he didn’t. Taking a deep breath he yelled, “I’m done with this, I am done with you. I can’t handle the pressure you put on me and I just am fed up with all this bickering. All we do is fight Perrie and I am just finished. We are over.” He spat the last word out and watched as the shock registered across her face. She stood there for a few minutes and Zayn could see her body trembling then she turned fleeing his flat. He cursed and looked out hoping no paps were in sight and he was in luck, as none seemed to be stationed outside.

Flipping the lock of his front door the boy flopped down on his couch. It wasn’t even long after that he got a call from Louis and he heisted but hit the answer button. Taking a breath he spoke, “Yeah Lou?” He felt as the older boy took a second before responding, “Um mate are you okay there? Eleanor just got off the phone with a very hysterical Perrie and she claims you broke up with her.” Rolling his eyes he snapped, “Because I did Lou. I’m done with her nagging me and always picking a fight with me.” He heard as the older boy took in his words and then asked, “Are you sure about this Zayn? I know how much you love Perrie…” Biting his lip he growled, “I’ve stopped loving her months ago and just couldn’t find a way to end it. Now if your finished I rather just be left alone.” Before his friend could even respond, Zayn hit end call and chucked his phone on the opposite end of the couch.

The next week or so consisted of the boys walking on eggshells around Zayn. Word had gotten out about the breakup and rumors swirled. The boys obviously knew the truth along with his family but otherwise he simply didn’t care. Zayn avoided being around Liam and Harry, the pain being too hard to see the two flirting while Zayn was hopelessly in love with Liam. Instead Zayn allowed himself to tried and be cheered up by Louis and Niall who were constantly trying to get him to smile and grinning in joy when they reached their goal.

Finally one day Zayn couldn’t take holding in everything he was feeling and as Niall and Louis sat there in his flat everything just came tumbling out. Zayn felt as words just kept coming and he explained everything from the breakup with Perrie to revealing that he loved Liam and it pained him to see him just to have this fling with Harry. Finally as he finished speaking he felt as if the world had been lifted up off his chest and he looked up to see Niall and Louis’s shocked faces. Blushing he bit his lip as Louis opened his mouth speaking, “Are you finished then mate?” Nodding his head he heard Louis continue, “Well it sounds to me as if you been holding that all in and well I’m glad you felt you could confide in Niall and I. I can only imagine seeing the one you love flirting with another but here’s the thing Z. Liam and Harry ended their little tryst about a week after you ended your relationship with Perrie. If you hadn’t been so wrapped up in your mind you would have seen that. You would have noticed the way Liam looked at you and Harry just sat there comforting him.”

Hearing the words Louis spoke they registered in Zayn’s mind and taking a deep breath he asked, “Really?” He watched Louis nod then Niall add, “Really Z.” Looking between his friends he heard as Louis spoke, “Now I think you know what you need to do next Zayn. You need to march that ass of yours over to Liam’s and tell him how you feel.” Sitting there he watched both of his friends stand and Niall remark, “You need to do it if not for yourself but for Lou, Harry and I. Its tiresome having two lovesick boys in the group.” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at Niall’s comment and he watched as his friends left.

Sitting there Zayn thought over everything his friends had spoken and made a decision. Getting up he slid his shoes on, threw his coat on and grabbed his keys leaving the flat. The drive to Liam’s wasn’t far as the boys had all tried to get flats about 5-10minutes away from one another. Finally as he parked the car in the driveway he took a deep breath and got out. Walking towards the door he hesitated at it but finally knocked. As the door swung open he saw Liam’s face take him in and Zayn pushed his way into the boys home.

Standing there he watched as Liam shut the door then turned staring at him before asking, “What are you doing here Zayn?” Running his fingers through his hair he finally spoke, “I’m here to tell you I love you. To tell you I have loved you for months even back when I was Perrie. I only stayed with her after I stopped loving her because you had that arrangement with Harry but then I just finally snapped and broke it off. I’ve stayed away from you as it pained me to see you with Harry and tonight when Lou and Ni were over it all just came out. Everything I’ve been holding in and then Lou told me you and Harry broke it off and that I should come see you…”

Standing there he looked up at Liam and saw as the boy’s mind registered his words. Chewing his lip he watched as Liam strolled towards him and suddenly Liam’s lips were on his. Zayn didn’t fight it either just let the younger boy dominate his mouth as they hungrily kissed. Zayn felt as his back slammed against the wall and their hands tore at each other’s clothes. Zayn felt as Liam tore off his shirt and slid down his trousers and boxers. Zayn was no better as he did the same to Liam and the two stood there, their naked bodies pressed against each other as they kissed.

He felt Liam break the kiss and the two just stared at each other finally Liam spoke, “Bedroom?” Zayn couldn’t find his words so he simply nodded and he felt Liam snatch up his hand tugging him in that direction. Their bodies fell onto the bed and Zayn felt as Liam’s mouth wrapped around his raging hard on. He felt as the boy licked off the precum that was dripped from his hard on before running his tongue along his shaft and balls. Moaning he threw his head back moaning, “Fuck Li fuck!” He heard as Liam laughed the sound causing his mouth to vibrate over Zayn’s hard on.

Zayn whimpered as Liam’s mouth disappeared but felt his body being pulled up into a sitting position. Sitting there he watched as without any preparation Liam slid onto him. He felt Liam’s legs wrap around his waist and begin to rock. Moaning Zayn eagerly took Liam’s hard on in his hand and began to pump. Between Liam riding him and his hand jacking off Liam the room was filled with their mingling moans and heavy breathing. Finally he felt as Liam come all over his hand sending him into a tizzy and setting off his own release. Falling back, he felt as Liam laid on him the heaviness of the boy not even mattering to Zayn.

At last he watched as Liam lifted his head up and with a blissful smile remark, “I love you Zayn and am so happy you came over tonight and told me.” Biting his lip Zayn nodded his head whispering, “Same.” He heard Liam laugh once more then pull himself out of Zayn before rolling off of him. He couldn’t help but sigh in delight as he felt Liam’s arms wrap around his body pulling him closer to him until their bodies were curved together. As Liam nuzzled his neck he muttered, “I’m sorry for being so wrapped up in myself for the past few weeks to notice you.” He felt Liam shrug and mumble, “It doesn’t matter because now your here in my arms.” Grinning he murmured, “I love you Li,” and he heard the younger boy yawn, “I love you too Z.” Feeling as the happiness washed over him, Zayn allowed himself to drift off.


End file.
